The present invention pertains to concerns a disk for a skiing pole, comprising a peripheral frame and a sleeve-like part, and supporting lands thereinbetween, said peripheral frame and supporting lands being asymmetrically disposed with reference to the sleeve-like part and constituting one fairly rigid body.
Asymmetrical ski pole disks of plastic of the type described have recently gained great popularity among skiers and among competing skiers in particular. Since one of the objectives considered in connection with disks for competing skiers is to minimize their weight, and since the skiing tracks on which competitions are held have a comparatively hard surface as a rule, it has, in the case of disks of the type just described, been determined that the most propitious choice is a disk having a very small bearing surface area. It has therefore been necessary to design different disks, with a larger surface area, for those who practice skiing as a form of fitness training. Competing skiers, too, are frequently compelled to use two different sets of skiing poles when they are practicing on tracks with softer snow.